Welcome to the Hunting Business
by queensassybitchface
Summary: Rose witnessed something very weird at the age of 4. She was told it was only a dream. So she starts to believe it's true. But when she's 21, in college, and her boyfriend, Aaron gets possessed, she learns the truth. Now she wants to be apart of the hunting life - she wants to kill the son of a bitch who ruined her life. But is it more than she bargained for? Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Prologue

**Hiya! Very first SPN fanfic, holla! I own nothing but my OCs in this story. All the other characters belong to the writers of Supernatural. **

**This isn't really a "chapter" per say - it's just a prologue. It's explaining everything that's happened so far in Rose's life. Next chapter will be when the story actually begins.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue_

Rosalie and Marcella Lyon were the daughters of hunters, Fiona and Harry. Both Fiona and Harry grew up as hunters, fighting off the supernatural at young ages. They met on a job in Omaha, Nebraska, and they fell in love. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing, being hunters and in love. There was the constant fear that your loved one would be there one moment and prey to a supernatural creature the next. Things got increasingly more difficult when Fiona got pregnant. That's when they made the decision. They would stop hunting. They wouldn't dare try to bring their kids in to the mess they were forced into, and they wanted to live a normal life. So, they gave up the salt and rifles for the white picket fences and living in the suburbs. On January 3rd, 1980, the first daughter, Marcella Jane Lyon was born. Four years later, on July 9th, 1984, Rosalie Grace Lyon was born. Fiona and Harry were the happiest parents alive, having two beautiful daughters. They felt like this was God – he was rewarding them for their efforts during their times as hunters. Honestly, after all the crap they went through, they deserved happiness.

For 8 years, the Lyon family was happy and _normal. _They watched as their daughters grew up right before their eyes, being innocent and happy-go-lucky souls. Fiona and Harry would never tell their daughters their past, in fear that the girls would attempt to pursue the life, which wasn't a good idea in the slightest. So, every time curious little Rosalie asked what they did, they always lied. Sure, lying to her would come back and bite them in the ass some time later, but at least it would keep her safe. Apparently not safe enough.

July 19th, 1988 was the fateful day when little Rosie's life was changed forever. It started off as a completely normal day – it was just like any other day. Marcella was at school, Harry was working a shift as a mechanic, Rose was running around the house in her princess dress screaming about her prince, and Fiona cleaned around the house. Marcella came home from school like she normally did, running outside to play with her friends for an hour or so. But when Harry was supposed to be due home; he didn't come. Fiona started to worry until she saw the car coming up the driveway. Fiona knew her husband the best, of course – even more than he knew himself, sometimes. So, when he didn't pay any attention to Rose at all, or even acknowledge his wife, she knew something wasn't right. Call it hunter's instinct. Knowing she had to protect her family quickly, she made a quick devil's trap underneath the bed she and Harry shared. She had been around possessed people too long to know when someone was possessed. And she was positive her husband was possessed. She waited patiently for her plan to work. However, Rose had planned to scare her parents as a joke and ran into her parent's closet, giggling softly. She left the door slightly cracked so she could see and know when to pop out. Harry came in first and sat on the bed. He paused before chuckling under his breath and looking towards the door. Rose couldn't see exactly who it was, since the door was blocking her view, but she assumed it was her mother.

"You're a smart little hunter, you are," Harry smirked, gesturing to the bed. Fiona slowly walked to the bed and stared at that – _thing_.

"You want to tell me why the hell you're possessing my husband," Fiona snarled, slamming the door shut, "or do I have to send your ass back downstairs?"

"Come on, sweetheart," Harry shrugged. "Send me downstairs. I've spent millenniums in there, I'm not afraid. It's my home. I am a bit home-sick."

"Why did you possess my husband?" She growled, throwing water on Harry. Harry hissed in pain, but still grinned cheekily at his wife. Rose stared with wide eyes, curious yet confused. Why was her daddy afraid of water? Why did it hurt him? Why was Mommy hurting him?

"Wrong place, wrong time, you know how it goes," Harry said, lazily. "But you're husband suits me well, I may have to stay around for a while."

"You're staying the _hell _away from me and my family," Fiona demanded, her vibrant green eyes flaring dangerously. "Now get the hell out of my husband."

"Oh, but why, I'm having so much _fun_," He snickered. "Your daughters are quite the delight. Especially the youngest – Rosalie, is it? Yes, she'll be perfect in the future."

Rose perked up at the mention of her name. She was now on her hands and knees, leaning forward, trying to get a better look, but also trying not to let herself be known. She was a bit scared now. Her daddy wasn't acting like himself and neither was mommy. She just wanted them to both stop.

"What the hell are you talking about, you sick son of a bitch?" Fiona questioned. "What are you going to do with my daughter?!"

"What am _I _going to do? Nothing," Harry said, plainly. "Rose will choose her own path…I'll just help her make her choice….she is destined for great things, Fiona."

"GET OUT OF MY HUSBAND!" She screeched, angrily.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart," Harry smiled. "Oh, say a thanks to dear old Harry for letting me use his meat…you'll rejoin him in hell."

Both Fiona and Rose watched with wide eyes as Harry pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in the abdomen. Fiona's loud, agonized noise blocked out Rose's cry. Fiona angrily began yelling something Rose didn't understand and the small four year old watched with wide frightened eyes as a black smoke left her daddy's mouth and it filled the whole room, leaving with loud yelling. Harry's body fell to the ground, bloody and lifeless. Rose let out a sob as she ran out of the closet and into her mommy's arms.

"Rose?" Fiona questioned, frightened. "What did you see, baby girl?"

"I-I saw you yelling at daddy and then you said stuff and now daddy's not okay," She said, big fat tears rolling down her face.

"This is all a dream, honey," Fiona tried to get Rose to understand, "None of this happened, okay? You're dreaming and when you wake up, you won't remember. You believe Mommy don't you?"

With tear-filled eyes, Rose looked at her daddy's body, and then looked back up at her mommy. She nodded slowly. "I do believe you, Mommy."

"Good," Fiona smiled weakly, "N-Now..go..go to sleep."

"Will Daddy be okay, Mommy?" She questioned. Fiona's tears fell down her face as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"He will, Rose. Now go to bed."

Rose nodded and ran out the room and to her sister's – Marcella – room. The older girl was fast asleep; hair sprawled across her pillow, her arms and legs laying in weird angles, the covers barely hanging onto her body, and her mouth open emitting loud snores. Rose didn't care if Marcella was asleep at the moment, she needed her sister right now. She pulled herself up onto the large bed and poked her sister's cheek.

"Marcie…Marcie..wake up," she whispered, frantically. The girl still didn't wake up. Rose huffed and began pulling Marcella's hair. Not roughly, but just enough to wake her up. Marcella groaned and tried to swat her away, but Rose was persistent. Finally, with a defeated sigh, Marcella opened her dark chocolate eyes – which were laden with fatigue and annoyance – and glared at her younger sister.

"What do you want, Rose?" She demanded, tiredly.

"Daddy got stuck on the bed and Mommy yelled at him, pouring water on him. Then Daddy stabbed himself in the tummy and Mommy yelled something. There was lotsa black smoke and Daddy fell to the ground and Mommy said it was a bad dream. But Marcie, it wasn't! It wasn't a dream!" Rose spoke quickly and frantically, shaking her head in denial.

Marcella stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes. "God…I knew I shouldn't have given you that soda before bed…" She mumbled. "Look, Rose. Mom was right – you're dreaming. Dad's okay and you're just having a really bad dream. Go to sleep."

"No!" Rose protested. "It was real! I was hiding in the closest and it was all real!"

"Go to sleep, Rose, it's too late for this," Marcella mumbled sleepily, rolling over. "You can sleep in here but if you wet the bed again so help me God…"

Rose pouted and crawled under the blankets, hiding herself under them. _It was real _she said to herself in her mind. _It isn't a dream_. Marcella was now back to snoring, which gave Rose time to cry her eyes out. She whimpered and sniffled, hiding herself under the blanket. She cried herself to sleep.

After that fateful night, Rose was persistent on asking where her Daddy was. Fiona made up a lie that he was on a trip for his job, which Rose believed quickly. But still, Rose knew what she saw wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been. It was too _real _to be a dream. But she couldn't prove it and no matter what, her mother and sister would always tell her it was a wild dream. And after constantly hearing it over and over, she slowly started to believe that was the case. She had a wild dream that was, in no way whatsoever, real. When she was 10, she learned the truth. Her dad had committed suicide. Rose was devastated and had nightmares about the wild and really vivid dream she had when she was 4. The nightmares continued until she was 12, and in seventh grade. By now, she was fully convinced that she had watched her dad commit suicide and whatever else she had said was in her 'dream'.

Both Marcella and Rose grew up normally. They went to school, had friends, joined sports, did good in school. It was the life that Fiona and Harry had always wanted for their kids – for themselves. Rose was technically the more 'nerdier' of the girls – she'd rather spend time in the library then watching the latest fight break out in the halls. But she had her moments where she'd give up reading in a heartbeat. Like when she was with her friends, or playing lacrosse. Those were the times when Rose started acting like Marcella. Marcella was a smart girl – she just didn't show it. She was a popular girl, on the cheerleading squad, and was dating a football player. She was how most highschoolers were made out to be. Except, she wasn't rude just to be rude, or stuck-up or anything like that. She was considered the sweetest popular person out there. But she did have a bitchy side which she wasn't afraid of showing when it came to her sister or friends. Rose loved her sister dearly, but she hated when Marcella stuck-up for her – making it seem like she couldn't fight her own battles. So, all throughout her school years, she strived not to be compared to her sister, not to be in her shadow, and make her own name and legacy.

Rose got many scholarships to different colleges due to her high grades throughout high school – in the end she went for Harvard. Harvard was a very prestigious college and Rose was blessed to have gotten in. Marcella and Fiona were very proud of Rose for accomplishing so much in life. Rose was quite proud of herself, too. She moved out of the house when she turned 19 and lived in a dorm on campus. She had to admit, she did get home-sick sometimes, but she was finally becoming something important and she wasn't going to quit while she was ahead.

Upon entering college, Rose generally stayed to herself, in order not to get distracted. It didn't last too long as people were incredibly friendly and she couldn't stay to herself. She had a run-in with a boy named Aaron Carmichael. He goofed off a lot and seemed not to take things seriously. Rose couldn't help but be annoyed by him. But he always tried to get close to her, which peeved her off even more. Finally, one day while she was studying in the library, he came walking up to her. She was prepared to snap at him, but then he asked her out. She said no and left the library. After that, Aaron kept trying to convince her to go on a date with him. She started noticing how his goofy side wasn't actually him – he was doing it to impress her, and once he realized it wasn't what she liked, he went back to his normal self. He was shy – he was so cute – and he was determined and intelligent. So when he asked Rose on a date the second time, she said yes, because honestly – how bad could it be? Apparently, very bad.

He took her to a fancy restaurant, though she would've been fine with a movie or something. But Aaron was determined to impress her. The night just went downhill from the moment they got there. It was a real disaster and Aaron wouldn't stop apologizing for it, even when Rose told him it was fine. When Rose suggested that they leave, Aaron jumped at the opportunity quickly. When they stepped outside – it started pouring. Rose laughed while Aaron apologized yet again. To stop him, Rose leaned up – she was still shorter than him in her heels – and kissed him. It was perfect in every sense. Rose had always wanted to kiss in the rain and her wish had come true. After they finally broke away, Rose told Aaron that she still had a good time even if things didn't go the right way. He offered to allow her to stay in his dorm for the night, which Rose accepted almost instantly. The rest of the night, they watched movies and snuggled – Rose in his clothes he offered. The night couldn't have been more imperfectly perfect.

Not too soon after that, Aaron asked for her to be his girlfriend. She answered him with a long and passionate kiss. She had never been more happy in her life. She was doing well in med school, her mom and Marcella were okay, and now she had found someone to love. Life couldn't get much better. Aaron was a good boyfriend and Rose could never think of replacing him. He was such a sweet guy and Rose could see herself with him for the rest of her life.

One night, however, while she was studying, there was a knock on her dorm door. She opened and smiled widely when she saw it was her boyfriend.

"Hey babe," He smiled, giving her a short kiss and then pushing past her into her dorm. Rose thought that was a bit weird that he just pushed his way in, which wasn't much like himself. But she shrugged it off and closed the door behind him.

"What brings you here, I thought you had to study tonight?" She asked, with a smile on her face. She began fixing random things in the room. It was an impulse. She always felt the need to fix certain things when Aaron was around. She didn't want him to think she was a slob.

"I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" He teased, opening his arms. Rose giggled and rolled her eyes, falling into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest. They laid like that for a while – an hour or so – and Rose was starting to drift off when he spoke again.

"Hm. I thought you would be as smart as your mother," He said. Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked up at him. Her hazel eyes went wide and she let out a loud gasp when she saw his eyes. They were black as charcoal. She stumbled out of his arms and moved away from him.

"Aaron?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid Aaron isn't here anymore, sweetheart," Aaron smirked. "What's wrong? Don't you remember me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Rose demanded, ignoring the fear and her heart racing.

"Think back to when you were four," Aaron said. Rose paused, looking to the ground, trying to remember. _Four…When she was four she watched her father commit suicide_….

"I watched my father commit suicide when I was four," She said, cautiously, "I thought it was a dream…but it was too far-fetched to be a dream…."

"I'm afraid it was as real as you and me, Rose," Aaron sighed. "You weren't dreaming."

"What are you saying?" Rose squeaked. "Who are you? What do you want with Aaron? With me?"

"You watched your father being possessed, Rose," Aaron stepped towards her, prompting her to take a step back, "It wasn't a dream."

"You're a liar!" Rose shrieked. "How do you know my name? Why do you know this?"

"I'm a demon, Rose," Aaron smiled. "I possessed your father when you were four. I killed him. That's what happens when you screw over a demon."

Rose shook her head in denial. "No…you're wrong…I watched him commit suicide – I know I did! My mom – she said it was a crazy wild dream!"

"Dear Fiona was trying to protect you and your sister, Rose," Aaron shrugged. "Didn't do much good – I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Protect us from what?" Rose demanded.

"Your parents hunted things like me – they were hunters," Aaron said.

"Hunters hunt animals – so what the hell are you talking about?" Rose snarled.

"Oh, but those aren't the only hunters out there, darling," Aaron said. "Your parents grew up in the hunting business. A very dangerous profession, to be frank. But they didn't want you and Marcella to grow up in that environment – that's why you never knew."

Rose couldn't believe any of this. This – _thing _– was messing with her mind. Her mother wouldn't lie to her….would she? Rose shook her head.

"No, my mom is a teacher and my dad was a mechanic," Rose persisted. "You're crazy."

"I am crazy, but not a liar, Rose," Aaron said. "Your parents were hunters. That's what lead to your father's death."

"Why did you kill my father?!" Rose screeched. "What did he ever do to you, you son of a bitch?"

"Let's just say he's the reason for many of my…_friends_'…deaths," Aaron chuckled. "It was good to get my revenge."

"Well now it's time to get _my _revenge, you bastard," She growled. She lunged towards him, but she was hitting a wall in another moment. She grunted and slowly got up.

"And just how do you plan on doing that, darling?" Aaron smirked. "You aren't a hunter. That's why you're a perfect. Naïve, innocent – easy to manipulate."

"I'm far from innocent or naïve, _darling_," She said, glaring. "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Ooh, maybe I was wrong," Aaron smirked more sinister now. "You're fierce, determined, intelligent – you'll be a good little soldier."

"Soldier?" Rose questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out all in due time," Aaron winked. "For now, I must bid you a goodbye – Oh! And just a parting gift."

He pulled out a knife and plunged it into his stomach, twisting it. He then dragged it across his throat. Blood spilled from him as Rose began sobbing. With one last wink, black smoke fell from Aaron's mouth and filled the room before leaving with loud screaming. Rose immediately ran to Aaron's side, pulling his head to her chest.

"Aaron, it's okay," She whispered tearfully, "I'm here, baby…."

"R-Rose," came Aaron's choked voice. She looked down at his face. "I love you…"

Her sobs came more forcefully now and she could barely see or breathe. "I-I love you too, Aaron…"

And with that, he fell still, his bright blue eyes staring at nothing. Rose began screaming and cradling his lifeless body to her chest. She couldn't lose him. He was her everything. Her sobs didn't let up and neither did her screams. She was happy, at least, that he loved her.

But that was the first and only time he told her.

* * *

**Hola~ This is my very first SPN fanfiction and I'm really excited! My friend gave me this idea and I decided to go with it. I hope that people like this and review it! x**


	2. What are we even doing?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Everything else belongs to Supernatural; the writers, producers, and the CW.**

**How was the prologue? I got to positive reviews on it, so I hope that means people like it! This is technically the first chapter and it starts, obviously, after Aaron was possessed and killed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose stood in front of the grave that read _Aaron Carmichael...Son, Friend...He'll be truly missed and will never be forgotten. _It was funny how when you died, people started caring a whole lot more. None of these people who were here barely gave Aaron a glance when he was alive. The only ones who cared was Rose, Aaron's parents and Aaron's two best friends - Charlie and Kevin.

Rose barely listened to the man speaking. Her head was filled with memories which were bittersweet. She still couldn't believe it. Aaron. Her Aaron was gone. All because of that black-eyed son of a bitch. Rage burned through, taking her by surprise since she was feeling completely empty moments before. Why couldn't the demon have taken her and not taken two important people in her life? Did it want her that damn bad? She also couldn't wrap her head around her parents' secret - they were hunters. Hunters. And they never thought once to tell their daughters? And because of their stupid mistake, Dad was dead, and the same thing just killed Aaron. Rose wanted to be furious at her mom - and maybe even Marcella - for forcing her to believe she had that wild dream when she was 4. But she just couldn't. She could only feel complete hatred towards the demon.

Before she knew it, they were lowering Aaron's casket into the ground. Aaron's mother let out a whimper and tightly gripped Rose's hand. Rose watched silently, tears threatening to break as she held his mother's hand just as tight. As they started piling the dirt, that's when the waterworks came. Suddenly she was sobbing into her hands and shaking. She tried to silence her sobs with her hand, but it was nearly impossible. It all crashed on her. She was the reason Aaron was dead. The reason his body was being put sick feet under. She felt so much guilt and pain that she couldn't stop crying. Even when people started leaving, she hadn't fully stopped. She put on the best smile she could as she hugged Charlie and Kevin and Aaron's parents.

"We're here for you, sweetheart. I'm so sorry this had to happen to us. That he had so much on his plate that he had to go and off himself," His mother sobbed. The police had ruled Aaron's death off as suicide, but Rose knew the truth. Not that the police would ever believe her. Rose gave a small nod, tears still running down her face as she hugged her once and watched as they both walked off. How dare she? How dare she hug his parents like she wasn't the reason he was gone? Because of her, Aaron was gone, and their son was gone. She wasn't the one who plunged the knife into him - but she was the reason why the demon possessed him in the first place.

Slowly and numbly she walked to his grave and kept re-reading the words engraved on it. This was all wrong. This shouldn't be happening. She felt like she was in a dream that she couldn't wake up from. She sank to her knees, not caring at the moment that the black dress she was wearing was getting muddy. Her face already looked like hell and she just didn't care anymore. Her fingers ghosted over the words on the tombstone and she took a deep breath. "Hey, baby...I don't know if you can hear me, but hi, it's me. Rose. Remember when we first met? I hated your guts. You were so silly and come on - _it's college. _We're supposed to take this seriously; prepare ourselves for the adult world. But then, you showed me the real you. Why do guys think that _all _girls fall for the silly and care-free guy? 'Cause I sure as hell won't..didn't. Our first date was wrong in all the right ways. You look so cute when you're flustered, I hope you know. And when we kissed in the rain - it was magical. What a perfect end to an imperfect night." She smiled and took a shaky breath, looking at the ground beneath her. "You were my everything. You still are...and you always will be. Aaron...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you're laying six feet under - gone. I'll never forgive myself and I won't be mad if you won't forgive me. But I love you. I always will. I'll miss you."

She found the willpower to move away from his grave. She stood up and wiped her tear soaked face. She looked up into the perfectly sunny sky, sighing heavily. She only hoped Aaron was up there looking down at her right now. The thought brought her comfort and she smiled softly. She looked at the grave one last time before turning on her heel and walking away. She got into her car and looked at herself in the rear view mirror. Good God, she looked a mess. Her eyeliner had smeared down her face, her face was blotchy and her eye were red from the crying. At least her hair still looked good. It was up in the bun she had, surprisingly, put little effort in. She took out the bobby pin holding it up and letting her dark curls fall down her back and around her face. She revved up the engine and soon she was on the way back to Harvard.

Although the drive was half an hour, Rose felt like it was only five minutes because before she knew it, she was pulling into the parking lot. Ignoring stares and whispers, she walked through the hallways to her dorm. She walked into her dorm and took an intake of breath. Aaron's smell was still here. Her eyes instantly went to the sweatshirt he had let her borrow. She took off her dress and slipped into gym shorts and the sweatshirt. She snuggled against the soft fabric, feeling like she was laying in Aaron's arms again. She sniffed as tears fell down her cheek and onto the sweatshirt. She just laid there for a while, thinking and feeling completely horrible. Her friends had tried to get her to open and talk to them, but honestly, she just wanted to be alone. She spent the rest of her night completely absorbed in her schoolwork. It was the only thing to keep her mind off her now messed up life.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Rose debated whether or not to call her mother or her sister. She just wanted to tell them everything. But what they didn't believe her? They didn't believe her the first time. Hell, to be honest, she wouldn't believe herself if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. In the end, she decided to call her sister. Rose had been planning to start looking for the demon, but she needed help. If she went to her mother, she would stop Rose before she even attempted and this was something Rose was determined to do. She was like her father. Stubborn and hard-headed as an ox.

Biting her lip, Rose pressed her sister's name on her phone. She waited until the girl picked up.

"Rosie!" Marcella said, surprised. "I think the last time you called, the plague was rolling around..."

"Don't make me regret calling you, Marce," Rose sighed. Marcella groaned and Rose bet she was rolling her eyes, too.

"Okay. Okay, what is it?" Marcella said. "As you know I'm a busy woman."

Rose bit her lip, silent. She hadn't told Marcella about Aaron's death, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. With much hesitation she finally said, "Aaron...my boyfriend Aaron...he's dead..."

Marcella was silent for some time. "I'm sorry, Rose...Do you know how he died?"

"The police ruled it out as suicide. They refuse to believe me," Rose huffed and added under her breath, "wouldn't be the first time..."

"I thought we were over that?" groaned Marcella. "It was 17 years ago!"

"Whatever," Rose said with a scowl. "Anyway the police wouldn't believe me, even though I know what I saw was real."

"Okay, so what did you see?"

"Oh, you sure you're not going to put it off as another 'wild dream', hm, Marce?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Look, tell me or I'm hanging up on you."

Rose gave a loud and heavy sigh. "It was a demon, Marce," and she started speaking before Marcella had the chance to, "Yes, a demon. The ones that were in mythology. Well, guess what? They're real. It was the same demon that killed Dad. It told me so. And get this - Mom and Dad were hunters. Not the ones who kill poor woodland creatures. Hunters that hunt the supernatural. That 'dream' I had when I was four - it was real. I saw Dad possessed and killed in front of me. And the son of a bitch comes after Aaron and now...he's gone. And I can't believe I've been living my whole life as lie..."

"And a demon told you this, is that correct?" Marcella said. Rose said 'Mhmm' as she waited for her sisters reaction. "God, college parties can be wild sometimes. How much did you drink?"

Rose spluttered incredulously. "I'm being serious, Marcella!" She yelled. "How do you explain the black eyes then, hm? 'Cause normal people I know sure as hell don't look like that!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Say you are telling the truth -"

"Which I am by the way."

"- what are we going to do about it?"

To be frank, Rose honestly didn't know what they would do. "I-I don't know. We could talk to Mom...or we can find the son of a bitch ourselves. You don't need to believe me - hell, I wouldn't believe me - but I need your help. I know you want revenge for Dad's death just as much as I do. We can do this together."

"Fine, fine," Marcella sighed. "Who knows, maybe we'll be superheroes."

Rose scoffed. "Okay, sure. Anyway, so you're in?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Marcella confirmed. "Someone needs to protect your sorry ass and unfortunately, I didn't read the fine print that this may happen when you were born. I'll come pick you up from your fancy 'ol college, 'kay?"

"Okay see you soon, Marce," Rose said. "Thanks...for doing this...it means a lot and -"

"Yeah, yeah, to save you the tears, we'll cut it short here. Bye Rosie!"

After they both hung up, Rose ran a hand through her hair and fell back on her bed. This was all too much. She had lived a normal life, then suddenly a demon comes and tells her that her life is a lie. How is she supposed to react? And above all: Why? She fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, the bright sun was in her face. She made s noise of annoyance and tried to turn over when she realized something heavy was sitting on her. Opening her eyes slowly, not knowing what she'd find, she nearly had a heart attack as she squealed. Big brown eyes right in front of her face. It took her a moment to regain her senses, figure out who it was and scowl

"You're here early," Rose commented, looking through squinted tired eyes at the woman before her. Marcella. She stood there, hands on her curvy hips, grinning cheekily down at her younger sister.

"Yep, drove straight through all night just to see your adorable face," Marcela said, taking Rose's face and squeezing her cheeks together. Rose grunted and pushed her off. She sat up, then stood up, stretching. She stood at 5'10, towering over her 5'5 sister.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Rose questioned. Noticing Marcella's cheeky grin, she sighed. "Please don't tell me you did what I thought you did..."

"What?" Marcella said, defensively. "I had to get in somehow...and he was hot..."

"God, at least he doesn't know we're related..." Rose chuckled softly. Marcella bit her lip. "Oh god...you told him?!"

"Hey, I wasn't getting in if I didn't!" Marcella said.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Her sister was so...her sometimes. Literally, Rose and Marcella were nearly polar opposites. Marcella had gone to college for the hot guys and the wild parties. Rose had gone to actually get an education and get somewhere in life. Marcella liked to get around a lot - "All in fun" she always said - while Rose would never. Marcella joked around a lot; Rose was serious and focused. They were each other's opposites - meaning Rose got annoyed with her older sister a lot - but they were still sister's and nothing could ever change that.

"Whatever," Rose said. "Okay, so...about this...thing."

"Yeah, know where we're starting?" Marcella questioned, plopping down in Rose's computer chair.

"No clue," Rose responded, sitting across from her.

"Well seems like Mom does," Marcella pulled out a ratted old book and threw it on the table. Rose raised an eyebrow, looking up at Marcella and back at the book.

"How is a book that looks like it was from 100 B.C. gonna help us?" Rose questioned, curiously. Seriously, the book looked to be centuries old. The binding was ripping, pages were ripped and tore; it was a wreck.

Marcella rolled her eyes. "It mentions those black eyed freaks you were talking about...You like reading, so go ahead."

Rose opened the book and looked over the pages. Well, the ones she could read, anyway. She didn't understand half the things written in it - how the hell did salt and holy water work against a lot of supernatural things? Werewolves were real? Vampires, too? And what the hell were things like Wendigos and Djinns? Rose couldn't believe all those monsters she grew up hearing were all real. She shivered involuntarily as her eyes kept roaming each page.

"Did you read any of it?" Rose questioned when she decided that her brain had had enough for right now.

"'Course. But hell if I understood any of it," Marcella shrugged. "But seeing as you've had encounters with one of those things twice - I figured you knew more than me."

"Well you figured wrong," Rose said. "So you said you got this from Mom?"

"I was visiting Mom one day and came across it," Marcella explained. "Guess that demon you were talking about was right - Mom and Dad were hunters."

"Does Mom know that you took it?" Rose questioned.

"Nah. It's not like she uses it," Marcella said dismissively. "We can make better use of it."

Rose nodded. "Well, does Mom even say anything about knowing about the demon? In the book?"

Marcella flipped through the pages. "Mhm. There are a lot of pages about places it might be...the latest thing she wrote about it was...last week. She said the bastard is somewhere in...well, here."

"That's when Aaron died," Rose said softly. "Wait. If she knew the demon was coming here...why didn't she tell me?"

Marcella shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe she thought she was wrong?" Marcella tried. Rose gave her a look. Marcella raised her hands in defense. "Hey, it was a suggestion!"

Rose huffed. "Well, how can we hunt the thing?"

Marcella took the book, leafing through it. She stopped on a page and her eyes ran across it. "I think found something. Read it."

Rose took the book and she read, "'_Tracking demons: look in newspapers or online for recent electrical storms, crop failure, cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations. Omens.'_"

"So, I guess we start that way," Marcella sighed. "Have your laptop?"

"Obviously," Rose stood up, reached under her bed and grabbed her laptop. She went back over to Marcella and sat down, opening up the laptop. She searched recent electrical storms or crop failure. She found nothing. But she did find disappearances in Jericho, California. A young man, Troy Squire disappeared recently.

"We're going to Jericho," Rose proclaimed, standing up, beginning to pack. Marcella raised an eyebrow, then looked at Rose's laptop, reading the article.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "We're looking for omens..."

"So?" Rose retorted. "Sure, this doesn't fit the demon criteria, but hey, it looks something up our alley."

Marcella stared at Rose's back, thinking. She shook her head. "I'll be out in the car, 'kay? Try not to take too long."

Rose didn't respond as she heard the door shutting behind her sister. She let out a sigh. What was she doing? She needed to finish college, for one. But also, why was she running after monsters? She could easily get her self killed. She wanted to find the demon and be done with it. But for some reason, the disappearances in Jericho peaked her curiosity. Who said they couldn't knock some other creeps on the way to finding the demon?

Rose packed up the rest of the little stuff she held in her dorm. This place had been her dorm for nearly 3 years. She created memories here. She was building her future here. And now she was leaving it. She refused to let herself get emotional about this. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent; attempting to savor it. She didn't know when she was coming back, or even if she would come back. She opened the door but not before taking one last look at the room. She smiled fondly, but it was a sad smile, as she walked out.

* * *

46 hours later- filled with lots of complaining, bitch faces, loud music and just general arguments- they reached Jericho. They checked into a run-down motel.

"Couldn't we have gotten a better hotel?" Marcella questioned, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, did you bring 'better hotel' money?" Rose questioned. At Marcella's silence, she continued. "No, didn't think so. So, sit down, suck it up, and deal with it."

Marcella stuck her tongue out at Rose once the woman turned around. She threw her stuff on the better looking bed and plopped down it. It was nearly as hard as stone and it smelled of sex and cigarettes. Marcella glared at the whole room.

"So now what do we do?" Marcella questioned.

Rose was silent. She didn't know what to do, to be frank. "I say we scope the town, see what people know."

Rose threw on her jacket and was prepared to walk out when she didn't see Marcella get up from the bed. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at her sister. She closed the door.

"You coming?" She asked.

Marcella shook her head, sighing, "Rose...what are you doing?"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean what am I doing?"

"I know, I know, you want to go kill the son of a bitch that took two important people to you but," Marcella paused. "We don't know what the hell we're doing."

"So? We have Mom's book, and we can wing it along the way," Rose responded.

"No, we can't," Marcella protested. "Honestly, if Mom and Dad never told us that they were hunters, don't you think they were hiding us from it?"

"Well they could've at least prepared us, let us in the loop," Rose said. "If they had, I don't think we'd be walking blind into this now."

"Can we at least just know what's going on around here before we jump in head first?" Marcella pleaded. "Please?"

"Yeah...yeah, that's smart," Rose mumbled, sitting back down and pulling out her laptop. "Don't know what I was thinking..."

"That's the thing; you weren't," Marcella said, knowingly. "That's why I'm here; to keep you from doing anything stupid."

"No, I'm sorry, that's _my _job," Rose corrected, not looking from the computer screen. Out the corner of her eye, she could see her sister's scowl, and she smirked to herself. Hours after hours of researching, nothing was coming up. Until Rose searched up the history of the town. Apparently, young men have disappearing since '95. The cases were all dead ends.

"I think we should go start scoping the town now," Marcella said, getting up off the bed and throwing her jacket on.

"Yeah," Rose said, distantly.

Marcella raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go."

So, they scoped the town, asking people what they had heard about Troy's disappearance. They got a lot of 'Don't know's and 'Who cares?', which didn't help them in the slightest. Finally, as they were losing hope, they found a young woman posting fliers. The fliers had Troy Squire's face on them. Rose and Marcella approached them, but just at the same time as two men walked up to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Rose and the taller of the men said. They exchanged a look. The woman turned around.

"Yes?"

"Um, did you know Troy?" The shorter man asked.

"He was my boyfriend," she replied, solemnly.

"Well, we're sorry," Marcella pitched in.

Rose reached out a hand and gripped the woman's shoulder. "I understand the feeling." The woman gave a small smile.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," she said, leading them inside a restaurant. The two men sat across from the woman and her friend while Rose and Marcella pulled up a chair to listen in.

"So, you're his girlfriend?"

"Yes," the woman nodded.

"What can you tell us about Troy?"

"What is there to say? He was nice, sweet, and he was mine."

"I see. Was Troy acting...strange prior to his disappearance?"

"No, not really."

"Okay...Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"No...except..."

"Except?"

"Well, I don't know what this has to do with anything but...there's a local legend going around. They say that...there's this ghost who hitchhikes and then kills them. You don't think that happened to Troy, do you?"

"We don't know, ma'am. But when we do, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you."

With that, Rose, Marcella and the two men walked back outside. The men turned to the two sisters.

"So, why are you working on this case?" The shorter one asked.

"Uh, well..." Rose stuttered.

"You see, we were just..." Marcella tried.

"You can say it's like the...family business?" Rose said, more as a question than an answer.

"What? Were your folks cops or something?"

"No," Marcella shook her head. "This might sound crazy- hell, it _is _crazy- our parents were hunters."

"Hunters," The tall one said.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "And, uh, not the ones who hunt Bambi. No, they hunt demons and crap."

The two men stared at the sisters. Rose and Marcella shared a look. Maybe it wasn't the _brightest _idea to tell them...

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's kinda how _we _got started into the business," Rose said, shrugging.

"How about we go somewhere that's...not here," The shorter one suggested.

"Okay, sure," Marcella said. "You can come back to our motel since it's only walking distance from here."

"Sure, lead the way."

Leading the way, cautiously, the two sisters walked them all back to the shabby motel. Once they got into the room, the four all stared at each other.

"Well, I don't do well in awkward silences," Marcella spoke up, "So, let's get to talking, shall we?"

"Yeah," The taller one said. "Okay, so, uh, we're you guys from?"

"Arkansas," Rose replied. "You?"

"Kansas," replied the shorter one. "How'd you get into the business?"

Rose paused. Did she really want to tell two strangers? "We're tracking a demon." There, that should hold them over.

"Really? Why?"

Damn it.

"When I was 4, my dad died and just recently my boyfriend died," Rose replies shortly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the taller one said, solemnly. Rose nodded her head. "Why start in Jericho?"

"We were looking for the damn demon, right?" Marcella jumped in, interjecting Rose from speaking. "And so we were trying to look for omens or whatever, and Miss Save-the-world over here saw Troy What's-his-face was missing and here we are."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, basically. But to be frank, you didn't _have _to come get me from Massachusetts."

"Okay, and let you do this alone? Ha, you're funny," Marcella replied.

"Wait, I thought you said you were from Arkansas?"

"We are, I was in college up there," Rose replied, proudly.

"Oh, really, what college?" The taller one perked up. The shorter one rolled his eyes.

"Harvard."

"Wow! I'm going to Stanford."

"Stanford, wow, good job! I would've been blessed to get in Stanford, but I nearly _died _when I got into Harvard."

"Harvard is like the second best school in the country, how did you even manage that?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy I was a dork all my life," Rose laughed. The taller man joined her.

"Hey, are you two done with your nerd-fetish? We were in the middle of something," the shorter man said. Both Rose and the taller man gave him a bitch face.

"Yeah, so," Marcella said, "Who are you guys?"

The two men shared a look. "We're uh, Dean and Sam Winchester. You?"

"Marcella and Rosalie Lyon at your service," Marcella winked.

"It's Rose," Rose said, glaring at her older sister. Marcella rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said. "So, your parents were hunters?"

"Apparently," Rose shrugged.

"You never knew they were?"

"No," Marcella replied. "Our Mom is a teacher and our Dad was a mechanic."

"What are their names?" Dean asked.

"Fiona and Harry Lyon," Rose replied. "Why?"

"The names sound familiar..." Sam said. "Well, they are..._were _hunters so they must be in Dad's journal."

"Your Dad has one, too?" Marcella questioned.

"Yeah, does your Dad?" Dean questioned.

"No, actually, our Mom does," Rose said, pulling it out and handing over the horribly binded book.

"Huh," Dean said, throwing a look at Sam.

"Is your Dad a hunter?" Rose questioned.

"Uh, yeah. We grew up in the hunting life. As of recently, he's gone missing, and we're trying to find him,"

"Hope you do," Marcella nodded at them.

"Yeah, we hope we do, too," Dean replied. Sam looked as though he would protest, but didn't.

"Okay, so we're assuming you understand half of the crap in that book," Marcella spoke up.

"You didn't grow up with any hunter training, right?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no," Rose replied.

Dean perked up, looking to both sisters. "Well girls, looks like you're going to be enrolled in hunter training!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished! Yay, proud of myself. It took a very long time, I know and I'm sorry. But I was busy as of late. Leave a review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
